


Needles and roses

by Voracity



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dwalin & Thorin Oakenshield Friendship, Dwalin is a Good Friend, F/M, Human Smaug, M/M, Out of Character, Thorin is a Softie, needles and roses
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voracity/pseuds/Voracity
Summary: Un autre monde, un autre temps, une autre rencontre pour Thorin et Bilbo.Sortant d'une relation désagréable et menacé de mort par une affiche, Bilbo fait la rencontre d'un fleuriste au caractère doux et aux oreilles beaucoup trop colorées quand il rougit. Peut-être pourrait-il lui ouvrir son cœur ?
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ****
> 
> **Attention, ces personnages sont complètement OOCs xD**
> 
> **De toutes mes fics Hobbit, celle-ci est sans doute la plus avancée, donc je vous la présente en premier :)**
> 
> **L'inspiration provient de Tumblr, et j'ai l'impression que l'UA "Needles and Roses" (Aiguilles et roses) où l'un est tatoueur et l'autre fleuriste est assez fréquent du côté anglophone, je l'ai vu à travers plusieurs fandoms.**
> 
> **Malgré que je porte des tatouages, je ne connais rien à ce métier et les infos sur internet sont assez maigres, alors si vous en avez, merci de me les partager !**
> 
> **Le titre est provisoire, si vous avez aussi des propositions...**
> 
> **Disclaimers : - L'univers du Hobbit appartient à Tolkien.**
> 
> **Bonne lecture !**

Thorin déplia son auvent en souriant.

La météo avait prévu du beau temps aujourd'hui. Additionné au festival qui se déroulait ce week-end, c'était de bonne augure pour son commerce !

Tout en sifflotant sa bonne humeur, il installa les divers meubles soutenant sa marchandise puis ladite marchandise, s'assurant de les mettre en valeur.

Il répondit aux saluts de ses voisins marchands, eux aussi, qui paraissait partager son insouciance.

Une fois sa part de trottoir dûment arrangée, il retourna à l'intérieur de sa boutique, frissonnant légèrement à la différence de température.

Il tira un peu sur son tablier bleu, lissant les plis.

C'était une belle journée qui s'annonçait.

* * *

Bilbo râlait lorsque cette satanée affiche tomba de nouveau au sol.

Ça devait être la cinquième fois depuis ce matin ! Il s'était presque ramassé, d'ailleurs, la fois précédente, car il ne l'avait pas vu et avait posé le pied dessus.

Mort de rire…

Il fusilla du regard Dwalin alors que celui-ci ne se gênait pas pour ricaner, pendant que Nori était plus discret, se contentant de s'étouffer en toute discrétion sous le regard surpris de son client.

\- Elle veut ma mort ou quoi ? Grommela-t-il.

Il alla la ramasser et la replaça, sans s'arrêter de la maudire.

Pour le coup, il fusilla le papier aussi, afin de faire bonne mesure.

C'était l'affiche pour le festival de ce week-end, donc elle devait rester encore là jusqu'à lundi malgré ses envies de la transformer en confettis.

Les couleurs criardes semblaient se moquer de lui alors qu'il retournait à sa table pour retravailler la commande.

_Connasses._

Lorsqu'il eut traversé le papier à dessin deux fois de suite, le stylo apprit à voler. La gomme faillit suivre, et à peu près tout ce qui se trouvait sur le meuble, d'ailleurs.

\- Bilbo, tu devrais peut-être aller faire un tour avant de faire fuir la clientèle, le conseiller Dwalin. Ou que tu refasses la décoration.

\- Mais c'est pas moi, c'est cette affiche qui… !

Il se coupa tout seul en se rendant compte de l'absurdité de ses propos.

\- T'as sans doute raison, je prends une pause.

\- Prends même ton après-midi, les gens sont plus intéressés par le soleil que par notre boutique. On se revoit lundi ?

\- Ouais, on fait ça.

Il ramassa ses affaires et les rangea avant d'attraper sa veste puis quitter les lieux, le tout le plus rapidement possible.

Une fois sur le trottoir et un peu éloigné de son travail, il se permit de prendre une profonde inspiration, ce qui l'apaisa quelque peu.

Il était sur les nerfs depuis le milieu de la semaine et avait du mal à se détendre depuis, bien qu'il parvenait à ne pas se défouler sur ses collègues. Juste sur les stylos. Et les posters qui tenaient pas sur le mur.

Marchant un peu au hasard, Bilbo rumina une fois de plus.

La raison de toute cette agitation ?

Oh, elle était très simple. Tellement simple qu'elle tenait en un mot. Un prénom.

_Enfoiré._

Oups ! Pardon, ça, c'était son dernier qualificatif en date.

Smaug.

Son-actuel-ex-petit-ami.

Bilbo n'allait pas stupidement prétendre que tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes et que, du jour au lendemain, la crise de la quarantaine avait rattrapé son compagnon qui l'avait alors quitté pour un homme plus jeune.

Déjà, parce que plus jeune que lui, ça relevait de l'illégalité.

Ensuite, que Smaug avait encore quelques années à attendre avant d'avoir quarante ans.

Et, enfin, parce que leur histoire n'était en rien un conte Disney et que si parfois Bilbo venait au travail avec la voix amochée, ce n'était pas toujours une conséquence de débats fougueux.

Mais malgré tous les mauvais côtés de ce sale con et de leur relation, il en était encore amoureux à en crever et c'est ce qui le faisait le plus rugir.

Sa main dans sa veste rencontra son paquet de cigarettes et il l'en sortit, faisant claquer le briquet.

Les bouffées de nicotine lui faisaient du bien, l'apaisaient. Mais il allait devoir changer de marque vu que c'était Smaug qui les lui avait fait découvrir. Ça lui rappelait trop l'odeur de ses vêtements, de son corps…

Il écrasait ses mégots du bout du pied, comme si il massacrait le cœur de son ex, lui faisant partager sa souffrance.

\- Excusez-moi monsieur ?

Il semblerait qu'on lui parlait, mais rien n'était moins sûr. Dans le doute, il releva le nez et fit effectivement face à un homme qui n'avait pas particulièrement l'air rave de devoir l'accoster. Il tenait une pelle et un balai.

\- Quand vous aurez fini de souiller mon trottoir, ayez l'obligeance de ramasser votre méfait. Je tiens à garder impeccable mon pas de porte.

L'air pincé, il lui fourra les ustensiles dans les mains et rentra dans sa boutique, laissant Bilbo planté là, un peu retourné.

Un rire grave derrière lui le fit se retourner violemment. Évidemment, il avait eu droit à du public, de bout-en-bout.

\- Bofur est un anti-tabac convaincu, excusez-le. En plus, vous avez commis le pire affront en faisant ça juste devant son commerce. Il y tient comme à la prunelle de ses yeux.

Bilbo jeta un œil en direction du propriétaire, derrière sa vitrine, qui le surveillait, l'air menaçant.

\- Vous devriez faire ce qu'il a dit, je crois qu'il a toujours une pioche à l'arrière de sa boutique.

\- Une pioche ? Pour en faire quoi ? Il ne vend pas des jouets ?

Du pouce, il indiqua l'enseigne où « jouets faits main » qui surplombait l'échoppe.

Son interlocuteur se contenta de lui sourire puis s'essuya les mains sur son tablier.

\- Vous pouvez utiliser mes poubelles, mais je vous conseille de vous dépêcher.

Grommelant, le jeune homme s'exécuta, balayant ce qui restait de mégots et passa la porte du fleuriste pour y vider la pelle.

\- Franchement, si je retrouve ce gars à cracher du chewing-gum devant mon salon, je lui fais nettoyer toute la rue !

\- Coiffeur ? Demanda le fleuriste.

Bilbo le fixa, interloqué.

\- Vous parliez de salon, vous êtes tatoué… tenta-t-il de s'expliquer.

Oh, le joli bourbier que voilà !

\- Je suis tatoueur, répliqua-t-il, finalement.

\- Ah ! Euh, très bien…

Vite, il se pencha sur une table couverte de plantes en pot, les arrangeant.

\- Et, euh, ça fonctionne bien ?

De là où il était, il pouvait apercevoir les oreilles écarlates du vendeur, c'était si… mignon qu'il sourit.

\- On se débrouille. On est installé depuis bientôt cinq ans, c'est plutôt pas mal.

\- C'est une affaire à plusieurs ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, mes cinq personnalités et moi, ironisa-t-il.

_Ah, tiens, une teinte supplémentaire de rouge…_

\- Plus sérieusement, j'ai deux associés avec qui j'ai monté l'affaire. On n'a pas encore eu à cacher un corps, donc ça a l'air bon pour durer.

Un bruit étrange parvint de derrière les pétunias.

\- Et vous ? Vous êtes tout seul ?

Bilbo s'était accoudé au comptoir, contemplant la diversité des plantes l'entourant.

Ça le changeait de son propre bureau recouvert de matériel à dessin. Il était plus proche de la cellulose que de la chlorophylle.

Pourtant, il adorait ça, les plantes.

Depuis tout petit, il aidait ses parents dans le potager et le jardin. En grandissant, il avait continué puis s'était petit à petit éloigné de la nature.

Actuellement, sa part pour la planète se résumait à une plante en plastique recouverte de poussière, sur l'étagère des toilettes, entre les détergents et le papier toilette.

La réalisation d'à quel point ce contact lui manquait le secoua.

\- De temps en temps, j'ai de l'aide. En période de fêtes, par exemple. Mais généralement, je tiens la boutique seul.

\- Tu te fais pas trop chier ? Je deviendrais fou à n'avoir à parler qu'aux clients.

Le passage au tutoiement avait été naturel pour Bilbo qui n'y prêta aucune attention, jouant avec les plantes réactives. Contrairement à Thorin qui, lui, grimaça à ces mots.

\- C'est un choix que j'ai pris en toute connaissance de cause.

Il aurait bien poursuivi sur sa lancée, mais la clochette annonçant un client qui se trouvait être nul autre que Bofur, venu récupérer sa pelle et son balai.

\- Et que je ne vous y reprenne plus !

Il lui arracha le matériel des mains et sortit, l'air digne.

\- Ben ça doit être simple d'avoir un type pareil comme voisin.

\- On s'y habitue.

Surpris que la voix provienne de si près, il se retourna et se cogna presque contre le torse du fleuriste.

\- Quand vous aurez fini de traumatiser mon _mimosa pudica_ , vous me ferez signe, soupira-t-il.

\- C'est marrant comme plante.

Et, cette fois, la discussion se dirigea sur les plantes, se poursuivant une partie de l'après-midi, mais aucun des deux ne parut s'en rendre compte, ne s'arrêtant que pour les clients et reprenant suite à leurs départs.

Bilbo quitta la boutique, du matériel de jardinage plein les bras, en fin de journée, le cœur plus léger que lors de son arrivée. Il échangea quelques plaisanteries avec Thorin puis le salua enfin, rejoignant l'appartement de Dwalin qu'il squattait depuis qu'il avait quitté celui qu'il partageait avec son ex.

\- J'espère que ce n'est pas le dîner, parce que sinon, je te fous dehors, déclara son ami et associé en le voyant avec ses nouvelles acquisitions.

\- Imbécile, lui rétorqua-t-il.

Mais il ne s'étendit pas sur le sujet, rejoignant la chambre d'ami pour installer les différents pots.

\- Au fait, je réfléchissais, et je me disais qu'on pouvait ne pas ouvrir demain ?

Se retournant, Bilbo aperçut son ami appuyé contre la porte. Il haussa un sourcil, intrigué.

\- Demain, c'est samedi.

\- Demain, c'est le premier jour du festival des fleurs, corrigea Dwalin. Ni Nori, ni toi ni moi n'avons de rendez-vous. Les gens ne seront sans doute pas intéressé par un tatouage ou un piercing ce week-end. Ouvrir demain serait plus une perte qu'un gain.

\- Et qu'en pense Nori ?

\- Pareil. Mais je crois que son cadet est trop surexcité pour lui permettre de réfléchir plus.

Bilbo continuait d'installer ses fleurs pendant que Dwalin exposait son idée.

\- On pourrait se retrouver là-bas, t'en penses quoi ?

Il en pense qu'il n'avait pas envie. Qu'il préférerait rester ici, à se terrer au fond de ses couvertures plutôt que de sortir affronter le monde.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute.

\- Allez, Bilbo, ne me dis pas que t'as peur de frôler le coma éthylique au bout de trois bières ! Le taquina son ami.

Mais tous les deux savaient bien que ce n'était pas le cas.

Le festival des fleurs, Bilbo y allait tous les ans, même quand il était en poussette, accompagné de ses parents.

C'était coloré, joyeux. Il y retrouvait des membres de sa famille, des connaissances.

C'est là-bas qu'il avait fait la rencontre de Smaug, aussi. Qu'ils s'étaient embrassés après le verre de trop. C'était là-bas qu'ils retournaient pendant les quatre années de leur relation pour respirer les fleurs, goûter les fruits, redevenir des enfants.

C'était là-bas que Smaug était le plus beau.

Et ça tuait Bilbo de se rendre compte que près de vingt années de souvenirs étaient supplantés par ces quatre années-là.

Il se rendit compte qu'il s'était figé pendant sa réflexion alors que son ami s'asseyait derrière lui, présence imposante mais bon fond.

\- Allez, y aura toute la bande plus quelques blondes.

\- Tu parles toujours de bières ou t'as viré ta cuti ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton léger.

Le rire de Dwalin était à son image : puissant, profond et rauque. Il vous saisissait et secouait. La première fois, il vous pétrifiait sur place mais après, vous ne pouvez que l'accompagner.

Alors, c'est ce que fit Bilbo. Il rit jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se mouillent puis que de vrais sanglots ne prennent place et qu'il finisse dans les bras musclés de son plus vieil ami, pleurant sur lui-même et son cœur meurtrir.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, même après qu'il se soit calmé, partageant juste un inconfortable moment de silence où aucun des deux ne souhaitait bouger. Bilbo était bien à l'abri dans l'étreinte de son ami, profitant de cette sensation d'invulnérabilité avant d'avoir à la quitter.

Lorsqu'il se redressa, il revint auprès de ses plantes, tournant de nouveau le dos à son ami.

\- Tu payes la première tournée, déclara-t-il après que la boule dans sa gorge ait disparue.

\- Et toi la deuxième ! Lança Dwalin en quittant la chambre.

Il repartit dans le salon appeler Nori et toute la petite troupe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****
> 
> Je viens de finir la retape à l'instant, donc risque de coquilles !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, telle une invitation à sortir prendre des couleurs… ou un prêt sur vingt ans de fleurs en tout genre.

Ou une cuite à en faire pâlir d'envie celle du Nouvel An.

En tout cas, c'était bien parti, à en juger le teint rouge et les gobelets en plastique du groupe d'amis très motivés.

\- Qui n'a pas payé sa tournée ? Brailla l'un d'entre eux.

\- NORIII ! Répondirent les plus éméchés.

\- M… même pas vrai ! Balbutia le concerné. J'ai allongé pour trois !

Le nez dans le gazon, il tenait encore fermement son verre où un reste de boisson reflétait les rayons du soleil.

Affalé contre son dos, Bilbo riait aux éclats sans raison particulière, l'alcool produisant son effet.

Avec l'aide de ses cousins, ils avaient pu trouver un recoin pas trop fréquenté où s'enivrer sans se faire embarquer par les forces de l'ordre, ce qui avait bien plu aux soiffards qui formaient leurs troupes hétéroclites.

Ils en étaient donc là, un partie le nez dans l'herbe et l'autre affalée dans des tas aussi peu gracieux que humains, telle une campagne de sensibilisation à l'alcool.

L'humeur était au beau fixe et ils avaient entonné pas moins de dix chansons depuis le cinquième verre. Pas le genre qu'on répétait à Noël, entre deux cantiques, mais au moins s'étaient-ils amusés.

Cette réflexion amena un sourire à Bilbo qui se sentit alors empli d'une agréable chaleur, et pas juste grâce au soleil ou à l'alcool.

Enfin, pas uniquement.

\- Il reste de la bière ?

Le sourire de Bilbo s'agrandit à cette voix mais il ne put se relever pour accueillir son cousin préféré et sa fiancé. Il se contenta alors d'un signe de la main, son ami grognant en réaction.

\- Venez par ici ! Les invita-t-il.

Il leur tendit des verres de bière une fois installés à ses côtés.

\- Franchement, cousin, tu penses que c'est sérieux de picoler à quatorze heures ?

Mais la remontrance est soulignée d'un sourire bon enfant donc il n'en prend pas ombrage et rit, même.

\- Attends de boire, tu vas vite comprendre mon engouement !

Riant, le jeune couple goûta à la boisson et ne put qu'être d'accord, enchaînant les verres à leur tour avec le même rythme que les autres.

\- Mais peut-être avez-vous quelque chose à me dire ? Marmonna-t-il finalement, entre deux bulles d'ivresse.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

Drogon affichait déjà une légère rougeur, mais ce n'était rien comparé à celle de sa fiancée.

\- Prim' qui carbure soudainement à la bière sans alcool, elle qui a sans doute la meilleure descente de la famille ?

Cette fois, leurs rougeurs à tous deux prirent de l'ampleur.

\- Bilbo, parfois, ça serait cool que tu laisses aux gens la possibilité de te surprendre, marmonna son cousin.

\- Déjà donné, tu t'en souviens ?

Afin de ne pas laisser de mauvais souvenirs entacher ce bel après-midi, Drogon embraya sur le sujet que Primula et lui comptaient aborder… plus tard.

\- Bref ! Puisque monsieur n'aime pas les surprises, ouvre bien tes esgourdes, on le répétera pas !

Très fier, il entoura les épaules de la jeune fille et lui sourit fièrement.

\- Je suis enceinte ! Déclara-t-elle, coupant toute tentative de suspense.

\- Prim' ! Se plaignit-il faussement. C'était à moi de le faire !

Elle s'excusa d'un baiser.

\- Même pas mariés que vous fondez déjà une famille ? Les taquina-t-il.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'heure à échanger plaisanteries et projets d'avenir.

Mais il fallut bien se séparer, surtout que Dwalin était au bord de l'inconscience et vu la carrure du bestiau, il valait mieux profiter qu'il puisse encore mettre un pied devant l'autre tout seul. Surtout qu'il pesait son poids, l'animal !

Chancelant, il les ramena à l'appartement qu'ils partageaient, répondant aux salutations de ses cousins sur son passage.

\- Attends, je vais t'aider.

\- C'est pas de refus, marmonna-t-il alors que le poids s'allégeait, lui permettant aussi d'apercevoir de qui provenait l'aide. Oh. C'est toi. Logique.

Croiser le fleuriste d'il y a quelques jours au festival des fleurs n'était pas une surprise en soi. Après, leur rencontre dans cette foire aussi bondée… le hasard, le destin, les dés, etc.

\- T'as conscience que je vais traîner ce foutu poids mort jusqu'à l'appart' ? C'est loin d'être comme tes sacs de terreau. Si tu le lâches, on pourra plus le ramasser. Même la pelle de votre ami Bofur n'aidera en rien.

\- Ça, tu ne m'apprends rien. J'ai passé bien assez de vendredi soir à ramasser Dwalin lors des fêtes étudiantes.

\- Vous vous connaissez ?

\- Depuis toujours. Mais on ferait mieux d'accélérer le pas.

* * *

Le studio était en « bordel organisé », comme aimait le définir Nori avec fierté à chaque fois qu'on lui en faisait la remarque ? « Flemmard procrastineur » marmonnait Bilbo à chaque fois.

Chaque bureau était recouvert de matériel de dessin, chacun ayant sa technique.

La plupart des surfaces était recouverte d'affiches colorées, généralement de convention de tatouages aux dessins stylisés. Bilbo avait pu se débarrasser de celle pour le festival de la semaine précédente, dès qu'il avait passé la porte.

Un peu obsessionnel le petit…

Les rideaux étaient ouverts depuis un peu moins d'une heure maintenant, invitant à pousser la porte et à poser des questions.

Bilbo planchait sur ses commandes, ses mèches folles repoussées grâce à un serre-tête, jonglant entre ses crayons de couleurs et ne pipant pas un mot, tout entier dans sa tâche. Partir vendredi en début d'après-midi l'avait mis en retard.

Dwalin était dans la réserve, rangeant le matériel livré plus tôt.

Nori draguait la jeune femme qui lui présentait son projet de tatouage.

Tout le monde était bien occupé, une légère odeur de thé planait, ce qui changeait agréablement de celle lourde de l'encre ou piquante du désinfectant.

Il n'y avait pas de rendez-vous aujourd'hui ce qui leur permettait de s'avancer dans leurs tâches et d'apaiser les tourments provoqués par la fête de la veille, la gueule de bois encore légèrement présente.

Lorsque la cliente repartit avec la carte du salon ainsi que le numéro personnel de Nori, Bilbo lâcha un soupir de désespoir et repoussa son matériel avant de plonger son visage entre ses bras, agrippant ses cheveux par poignées.

\- Euh… ça va Bilbo ? T'arrives pas à dessiner ? S'inquiéta son collègue.

Il s'approcha de lui, hésitant à appeler son nom plus fort. Il pourrait se prendre une gomme en plein visage… Il savait viser, n'en doutez jamais ! Et il avait de la force à revendre…

Heureusement pour lui, il se contenta de grommeler avant de se reprendre et de se redresser afin de poursuivre ses croquis.

\- Merci de ta réponse, mec…

Mais malgré ça, Bilbo ne lui adressa pas plus la parole, sifflotant presque.

Okay, ça c'était suspect.

Si leur vieil ami était de nature joviale, changer d'humeur aussi rapidement n'était jamais sans fondement. Mais, surtout, il s'était énormément assombri ces dernières années, sous l'influence de Smaug.

Donc, il y avait anguille sous roche… Et Nori adorait les ragots…

\- Bilbo, je t'ai fait du thé ! Chantonna-t-il en arrivant avec une tasse. Tu veux des gâteaux avec ?


End file.
